Mobile content delivery systems for content creation applications, such as Microsoft® Word®, exist in the market today. Mobile content delivery is when content that is developed specifically for a mobile device is pushed or sent to a selected user's mobile device, such a wireless communication device. The content is developed, packaged, and then sent to a user in a format that allows playback on a mobile device.
One of the challenges with the current systems is that they do not provide automatic delivery to a user's mobile device. For example, in the case of a Word file, The Word content is typically packaged and delivered as an e-mail attachment or is retrieved through an HTML link on a web page. With these methods, the user must download the Word file as an e-mail attachment or download the Word file as a link on an HTML page. These methods also require end-user interaction and intervention for successful delivery. These methods typically do not allow for the tracking of when the Word content was accessed or if it was successfully delivered to the device. The current systems typically do not support audio and video that is embedded into the Word file.
Another challenge with the current systems, for example in the case of Word documents, is distribution security. If a document is created and sent to a user via email, then that user may send it to whomever they wish and there would be no control or record of where it is distributed.
It would be desirable to have a method and system that addresses at least some of these challenges.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.